


I just want revenge (and a little bit more)

by venussin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demoncest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Verbal Humiliation, belphie is mean as fuck lmao, but he's also a softie, inspired in that one scene from the ruri-chan event you know which one i'm talking about, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussin/pseuds/venussin
Summary: Belphie has his own ways of getting what he wants.
Relationships: Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 200





	I just want revenge (and a little bit more)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop thinking about levi's degradation kink and this is... what came out 
> 
> please mind the tags!! don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable and please don't leave rude comments

He made it to his room and slammed the door shut, double checking to make sure that all the locks he had installed earlier that week were secured. His heart was hammering in his chest, but a giggle of delight escaped his lips despite the imminent threat looming over him. 

He looked inside his pocket to confirm that his most precious possession was still there. _Good_ , his D.D.D hadn’t gone anywhere. Levi grabbed it, his fingers almost trembling with excitement, and opened the folder he had labeled “Blackmail Material”. He pressed on the most recent video. 

_Rurin?_

He couldn’t help the squeal of happiness he let out. Oh my devil, this was amazing! Even better than a video of Lucifer singing to the OST of _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ (although that was still on his checklist). Seeing the always serious Belphegor saying rurin with such a cute expression was absolutely priceless. 

He _had_ to save a copy and upload it to Deviltube, before Belphie got to him and either destroyed his phone or... well, killed him. 

As he sat down on his computer and started transferring the video, he heard someone knocking on his door impatiently. _So_ impatiently, it felt like they were going to kick it down at any moment. 

That could only be one person. 

_“Leviathan,”_ Belphie’s voice filtered through the wood and he sounded furious. In a frenzy, Levi decided to send the video to one of his many fake accounts. He was 100% a dead demon, but this invaluable material had to be salvaged! 

The knocks grew louder and louder, until there was an explosion and the noise of thunder coming from behind him. There goes another perfectly good door. 

When he turned around, not only was Belphie standing _right there_ — looking very murderous, by the way—, but Levi could also see a tail angrily swishing from the corner of his eye. 

“B-b-belphie! Did you, uh, did you need something? You could’ve texted, haha”

“Yes, my dear brother, I do need something,” his brother smiled sweetly and Levi felt a shudder going down his spine. Belphie grabbed him by the hair and growled in his face, “I need you to _delete that video_ ” 

“No way! I will never get an opportunity like that again!”

“You’re definitely not going to after I _kill you_!” the demon reached for the phone and Levi stretched his arm behind him, trying to get as much distance between Belphie and his D.D.D as he could.

“Ah! W-wait, Belphie, think of how angry Lucifer would get!” 

“He could lock me again for all I care!” Belphie’s purple eyes were practically glowing “Give me the phone, you stupid, good-for-nothing freak!”

Another shudder travelled down his back, but this time, it wasn’t out of fear. 

_Oh. Oh, no._

“H-hold up a second-”

“No, no I won’t, you’re a miserable waste of space and I’d be doing all of us a _favor_ if I murdered you right now!”

His dick twitched inside his pants and he freezed. He wasn’t... no way... he was _not_ getting hard with Belphegor screaming in his face. 

Belphie paused when he noticed him tense up. Levi could tell he had the same realization when his face went from furious, to confused to mildly annoyed and unsurprised as he subtly looked down at Levi’s lap. 

“You’re getting off on this? _Really_?” the younger demon smirked and his tail wagged behind him “Wow, brother, I knew you were a pervert, but this is just sad” 

“S-shut up! Just leave, I’m not giving you the phone”

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Belphie sat down on his lap, fully straddling him, and Levi yelped “This is my chance to get revenge” 

“What are you doing? _Get off m-_ ” 

His words were cut off in a pitiful moan when Belphie pulled at his hair harder and pushed him further against his chair with a hand on his throat. His traitorous body decided it liked what was happening and his pants got even tighter. _Fuck._

Belphie leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

“Mm, how funny. You’re so lonely and starved for attention that even death threats turn you on, huh” 

“T-that’s... that’s not true,” his body was burning up and he was hyper aware of all the points of contact between them. He could feel his ears getting redder with each breath the younger demon took. Hell, his own breathing was getting heavier. 

“You’re such a sad person, Levi, all day locked up in your room” with his free hand, Belphie started undoing his belt “I didn’t have a choice, but you actually like it. Or maybe you don’t have an option either, since you have no friends anyway”

It was embarrassing how wet he already was by the time Belphie pulled out his dick. He was leaking all over his brother’s fingers, some of it getting on his pants. How long had it been since he touched himself? He couldn’t remember. He was always so distracted by a game or the latest anime that he honestly didn’t think about it. 

Belphie looked uninterested at most as he started slowly stroking his dick. Levi threw his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at him in the face. How pathetic was he, being reduced to gasps and moans by their youngest brother? He was the third oldest, damn it. And yes, maybe he was still a virgin, but that didn’t mean he couldn't keep some semblance of dignity. 

“Hm,” Belphie hummed and tilted his head, as if he was looking at a particularly boring painting and not _giving Levi a handjob_ , “You’re easier than I thought. You may even be easier than Asmo, and that’s saying a lot, brother. You really like it when I’m mean to you?”

It was almost endearing, the way he asked. Almost, if it weren’t for the fact that his hand was going faster now and the precum was making the slide so much wetter, the squelching noises filling up the room. 

“F- _fuck_ , Belphie, slow down” 

“Slow down? Why would I? I just wanna get it over with. You don’t deserve more than a sloppy, half-assed handjob” 

He hated how much he liked that, how his back arched and his mouth let out the loudest whine he’d ever made. 

“Ugh, you’re too loud,” the demon grumbled and let go of his hair to grab him by the chin. Levi was expecting to be slapped or something like that, but he was taken aback when instead, Belphie crashed their mouths together in a messy kiss. A surprised moan escaped him and Belphie took the chance to push his tongue inside. 

He was going to come, shit, _he was going to come_. He grabbed Belphie’s wrist to warn him, but the younger seemed to sense how close he was and sped up his movements. Levi mewled and Belphie greedily swallowed his sounds. 

It didn’t take long until his hips stuttered and ropes of cum shoot out, landing on his pants and part of his tshirt. Belphie continued stroking him until Levi started pushing his hand away, too overwhelmed with sensitivity. Their mouths separated, connected only by a thin string of saliva that broke off when Belphegor licked his lips. 

The young demon raised his soiled hand and looked at it with mild disgust. He then offered it to Levi, as if telling him to clean it. 

“Gross,” Levi swatted his hand and Belphie snickered. He looked around until he saw a box of tissues hidden behind the computer. 

“Ha, of course you’d have these,” he teased and wiped himself off. 

Levi was too spent to even retort at him, so he just reclined against his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t even have the energy to pull up his pants, much less clean the mess he’d just made. 

He only noticed Belphie’s tail had been curled around his leg when it uncoiled as the demon stood up. With his hands in his pockets, he regarded Levi with the same impassive expression he always wore. Like nothing weird had happened, like it was just another tuesday. 

“Well, I’ll be going then” 

“Sure,” Levi made a vague motion with his hand, “Close the door on your way out”

The demon walked to the door but, as he stood there with a hand on the handle, ready to leave, he turned around again. 

“Hey... you know, I don’t mean it” 

He didn’t specify what he didn’t mean, but years of living together had given Levi a “Belphie Translator” that helped him decipher his short sentences and curt words.

_I don’t mean it when I call you a freak and a waste of space_ , was probably what he wanted to say. Levi hummed and nodded. Apparently satisfied, Belphie gave a nod of his own and left. 

Once he was finally alone, he straightened his back and stretched, hands reaching out to the ceiling-

His... his _empty_ hands. He closed his fingers around air and that’s when he finally realized. 

Belphegor had taken his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all believe this is the FIRST THING i contribute to the fandom? because i can 
> 
> anyway if you want to follow me for more obey me ranting and some fanart, my twitter is @_bluejays1


End file.
